


【PENTAGON/禹信】In Your Eyes.

by haeshadow



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, PENTAGON - Freeform, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeshadow/pseuds/haeshadow
Summary: ＊OOC、私設。＊RTK競演（閃耀+春雪）花絮（直播提及後妄想）。
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Ko Shinwon
Kudos: 12





	【PENTAGON/禹信】In Your Eyes.

01.  
「我們來練習對視看看。」

本來正專注於螢幕裡的音軌畫面，冷不防身後傳來這句話，嚇得鄭禹奭差點失手按錯了鍵。

「啊？」他立刻轉頭，就見推門進來的高信源仍是那副無辜的表情看他。  
「就是Shine剛開始那段啊、」高信源一臉認真地解釋，「剛剛不是被Hui哥說了好幾次，我們一對視就笑場了嘛，不然現在來練習看看？」

「這種事是可以練習的嗎？」鄭禹奭有些錯愕，但高信源已經坐到他面前了，還趁他沒反應過來時伸手捧住他的臉頰，讓他下意識地往後仰，「欸、信源哥──」

「噗──」  
果不其然，兩人視線接觸不到一秒，高信源馬上笑了出來，讓鄭禹奭無言得把自己臉頰從對方手裡拯救出來。

「信、源、哥──」鄭禹奭看高信源幾乎笑得歪在一旁的沙發上，馬上報復似地也壓了上去，「所以說，為什麼會一直笑啊？」

「不是啦、不是──」高信源邊笑邊想起身，卻被鄭禹奭壓得緊緊，但平常兩人也都這麼玩，所以高信源原先並沒有在意，「因為禹奭你很認真嘛，覺得你這樣很可愛啊，就忍不住想笑…欸鄭禹奭你幹嘛？」高信源折騰了兩下都沒能起來，這才發現鄭禹奭一個一百九十多公分的大個子已經整個人像大型狗狗一樣把自己困在沙發牆角。

「哥不是說要練習對視嗎？」鄭禹奭理直氣壯，寬厚的大掌壓在高信源的腦袋旁，另一隻手按住他的臉頰，不讓他逃脫，而他深邃的雙眼則是緊緊盯著高信源。

「呃、…」明顯帶著攻擊性的姿態讓高信源下意識吞了口唾液，他本能感覺到危險，但他掙脫不了鄭禹奭的禁錮。兩個大男人蜷在狹小沙發上實在是過於擁擠，可是更讓他難受的是周圍不斷升高的溫度，高信源打著哈哈想讓鄭禹奭放開他，卻沒想到對方緩緩靠近，直到他那張英俊的臉佔滿高信源的視線後才停下。「禹、禹奭？」

高信源開了口才驚覺自己的聲線低啞得不像話，在如此狹窄的空間裡像是有種曖昧的氛圍。他們兩人的距離已經近到高信源幾乎難以對焦，隨之讓他感到壓迫的是鄭禹奭充滿男人味的粗重氣息，他伸手想推開男人的逼近，卻被他一手抓住，接著對方沒給他思考的時間，便俯身吻了上來。

「唔…」高信源嚇了一跳，鄭禹奭抓住機會將舌探入他溫熱的口腔，對方侵略的意圖太過明顯，高信源被逼得不得不回應他，他才剛怯怯伸出紅舌，就被鄭禹奭糾纏，耳邊傳來唾液交換的曖昧水聲讓高信源紅了整張臉，在迷迷糊糊之際他還能想著這傢伙吻技似乎又進步了不少，本來就稀薄的空氣不斷被男人侵略掠奪，但他有些沉溺也捨不得推開，直到感覺自己可能要成為世界第一個因為親吻而窒息的人時鄭禹奭才放開了他。

「呼、呼哈…」唇瓣分開時中間還牽著銀絲，鄭禹奭暗了下眼神又黏了上來，一下一下吻著高信源被蹂躪得殷紅的唇，「喂我是說練習對視又不是練習親吻…」他拍了拍鄭禹奭的腦袋，要他清醒點，「現在可是在你的工作室啊小子。」

「哥也想要不是嗎？」鄭禹奭藉著身高的優勢探身將沙發旁的門給鎖上，接著單膝跪在高信源身側，動作一氣呵成，沒等高信源反應過來就伸手摸上他的垮間，隔著褲子也能感受到對方逐漸甦醒的性器，鄭禹奭忍不住勾起嘴角，「才一個吻而已哦，信源哥。」

「呀鄭禹奭！」臉皮薄的高信源紅著臉抬腳想踹身上這個不知道什麼時候學壞的孩子，只是還沒碰到人就被男人抓住了纖細的小腿，鄭禹奭低下頭吻住他的喉結，「嗯、呀…」一下就被人抓住弱點的高信源下意識拱起了身體，順從的姿態更像是把自己整個人送入鄭禹奭的懷裡，「禹、禹奭…」

「…嗯？」鄭禹奭像隻小獸似地輕輕舔著他白皙脖頸上的那顆小痣，細細品嘗著男人因為快感而微微打顫的身體，而他隔著布料揉弄對方性器的手並沒有停下，直到感覺高信源的陰莖已經完全勃起後他才重新吻上高信源的唇。他覺得高信源得改改他口嫌體正直的習慣，但是平常嘴裡不饒人的高信源只在他身下不設防的樣子、甚至會因為自己的觸摸而綻放他所有最美麗的姿態，這讓他的佔有欲獲得了至上的滿足。

「唔嗯…」體內隨著鄭禹奭的動作而不斷攀升的炙熱讓高信源難以思考，他一邊回應身上男人的吻一邊跟著本能讓自己的慾望磨蹭著鄭禹奭溫熱的大掌，「禹奭、…」他趁著換氣的期間喊著男人的名字，本來低穩的嗓音此刻染上了幾分情慾，讓鄭禹奭一瞬間恍了神，他迅速扯下高信源的褲子，不顧高信源羞恥的掙扎用力套弄著緊繃的男根。

「嗯、哈啊……」高潮後的高信源癱軟在沙發椅上，他本來沒有任何力氣了，但看著鄭禹奭也把自己的褲子拉下來，一雙鷹眼像看到美味的獵物那樣緊緊盯著他，還順手把剛剛高信源染了他一手的白液抹到自己螫伏在黑色毛叢中蓄勢待發的兇器上──先別管這畫面有多色情，讓他剛射的慾望又隱隱作痛──高信源再傻也知道男人接下來要做些什麼，他顧不上驚嘆男人才半勃起的陰莖已經很有份量，混亂的腦袋中還知道目前的所在地點有多不適合做愛。

「喂等等、這裡是你的工作室…我們等等還要練習…」他嘗試跟鄭禹奭講道理，甚至想著得拿出哥哥的架勢來，但平常就沒把他當哥哥看的鄭禹奭在這種時候更不會理他了。

「…我知道。」他把高信源拉起來翻了個身背對他，鄭禹奭的動作帶著滿滿不容拒絕的佔有欲，高信源想說你知道什麼啊知道，前者像是明白男人心中所想的事，鄭禹奭貼在他身後發出悶笑，「我不進去…，信源哥，嗯？」他輕輕含住高信源已經紅透的耳垂，趁著他沒防備的時候將慾望插進高信源白嫩的腿間。「夾緊點，哥…」

「……」高信源之前就知道他一向對這個弟弟毫無抵抗力，但他不知道他能讓鄭禹奭對他予取予求到這種地步，被對方討好似的眼神看著就想無條件完成鄭禹奭的心願…比起鄭禹奭仗著忙內身分肆無忌憚的樣子，他更討厭毫無原則的自己。

啊隨便了，反正這也不是他的工作室，事後要清理的絕──對──不是他。腿間的性器太過熾熱，高信源都有種要被灼傷的錯覺，鄭禹奭藉著他剛洩出的精液來回摩擦著，耳邊是男人因為快感而微微粗喘著，鄭禹奭從後撞擊進來時都能蹭到他前面的柱身，高信源低頭就能見看對方粗壯的陰莖從他兩腿間探出，肉紅色的頂端還帶著淫穢的白液，男人充滿野性過於色情的畫面幾乎讓他無法思考，他逃避似地閉上雙眼，明明鄭禹奭沒進到裡面，他卻覺得自己被男人狠狠疼愛著。

閉上眼後其他感官更加放大，身後是鄭禹奭高溫的身體，對方正一下一下輕咬著他的後頸，肉體拍打聲還夾雜著曖昧的水聲不斷傳進耳膜，上身的衣服已經被蹂躪得不像話，但下身兩人接觸到的肌膚都是一片熾熱，若不是鄭禹奭緊緊攬著他的腰，高信源應該腿軟得連自己身體都支撐不住。

在高信源恍惚之際，感受到腿間的性器也越漲越大，就在他胡亂想著男人應該要射的時候，門外傳來了敲門聲。

「唔！」高信源驚得一下夾住鄭禹奭的碩大，讓毫無防備的男人悶哼一聲，他抬眼就見到他身下的男人正濕潤著眼看他，纖瘦白皙的身體也因為害怕被發現而緊繃著，鄭禹奭輕輕吻上高信源眼尾的那抹艷紅，隨後將修長的指探入他的唇縫，「不、不要…禹奭、別…」鄭禹奭一下就夾住他的軟舌，以強勢的姿態模仿性交似地在他口腔進出著。

「禹奭，你在裡面嗎？」門口傳來安達祐人低沉的嗓音，還有對方想推開門卻因為被上鎖而無法轉開的喀喀聲。「嗯？不在嗎？」

「噓──」鄭禹奭小聲安撫著仍然微微顫抖的高信源，「工作室有隔音，Yuto聽不到我們在幹嘛的……信源哥，你把我夾得好緊，唔…」  
「哈啊、」直到感覺到安達祐人離開，高信源一下就咬住鄭禹奭的指尖，隨後馬上用舌頭將他的手指推出去，還狠狠瞪著他──雖然在鄭禹奭眼裡沒什麼威脅感就是了。「鄭禹奭！」

「哥真的是兔子精嗎？生氣就咬人？」儘管被男人咬了個齒痕，鄭禹奭並不太在意，他舔了下被高信源唾液沾濕的指，接著吻住高信源的唇。

腰部剛剛被打斷的動作也重新律動起來，鄭禹奭大力撞擊著高信源打顫的腿間，過沒多久在他快高潮時用舌尖蜷住高信源的舌，粗壯的陰莖也隨之跟著釋放出來，噴了高信源一身。

「信源哥…」

02.  
「…你給我自己收拾乾淨。」  
高信源看著男人一臉討好的樣子就覺得生氣，但他實在是沒力氣了，明明沒做完全套，之前比這激烈的性愛也不是沒有過，可是高信源卻感覺像是練習了十二小時不休息的舞一樣累人。

「……」雖然鄭禹奭也不是很喜歡收拾…但看著高信源一付累癱的樣子，他實在沒捨得還要他信源哥來收拾這狼藉。

「信源哥？」等到鄭禹奭收拾好，高信源也縮在一旁昏昏欲睡了。他坐到高信源身邊，伸手撫上男人的臉頰，高信源嚶嚀一聲，下意識地靠近鄭禹奭這熱源。無防備的親密讓鄭禹奭的心臟一下柔軟起來，他微微低頭，輕輕貼上高信源豐潤的唇。

「這下你眼裡就只能看見我了吧…信源哥……」

-END.


End file.
